The present invention relates to a container arrangement for a product, comprising at least two independent container parts each having at least one closable dispensing opening of its own.
Known from DE 10 2010 052 225 A1 is a container arrangement comprising a first and a second container part. Each container part has a separate dispensing opening. The container parts can be connected to one another in such a manner that the dispensing opening of the first container part points in a first direction and the dispensing opening of the second container part points in a second direction.
Known from EP 0948448 is a container arrangement which comprises two container parts which can be emptied by a common dispensing opening. The two container parts are connected to one another in a separable manner. In the connected state they form a uniform bottle. The product of the two container parts can only be emptied via a common opening where a problem consists in that the two products of the two container parts can be mixed in an undesirable manner during the dispensing process.